1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic module, in particular, to an electronic module having a heat dissipating member.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing server is generally mounted with multiple hard disk modules to store enormous amount of data. Besides, The hard disk module is usually mounted in a cabinet of the server by a fixing manner without using any screw for inspection and maintenance.
Further, taking a rack server for example, a fan is usually disposed at a rear panel of the cabinet, to dissipate the heat from the cabinet. This configuration forms a mechanism that the inner space of the cabinet and all the electronic devices in the cabinet are regarded as one unit for heat dissipation. If only a part of the electronic devices in the cabinet operate or the heat generation efficiency of a part of the electronic devices is higher than that of the other electronic devices, the above configuration cannot effectively dissipate the heat accumulated in some part of the space.